The World You Have Made for Yourself
by colagreenleaf
Summary: A short one shot scene. Seeking comfort from Gandalf Pippin explains the troubles laying heavily on his mind. Continuation of the balcony scene in Minas Tirith, ‘The Board is Set’.


The world you have made for yourself (is not such a bad place to live).

* * *

**Summary:** A short one shot scene. Seeking comfort from Gandalf Pippin explains the troubles laying heavily on his mind. Continuation of the balcony scene in Minas Tirith, 'The Board is Set'. 

The night air over Minas Tirith was crisp and ice cold unlike the warmer days gone past. The land lay still and quiet in shadow. It didn't seem plausible then that the realm lay on the brink of war yet lay it did. The mountain of fire flowed ever brighter in the east of Mordor and was the only indication of things to come. The dark powers had been growing in strength before Gondor for many days and those that dwelt in the white city tried not to be troubled by such things of late; these were dealings for light when something could be done about it. 

Peregrin Took was not a man of Gondor so stood alone gazing into the darkness and its land till his thoughts were overwhelmed. Peregrin Took was not in fact a man at all but a Hobbit of the Shire, a small and untroubled country west of this earth. The folk there had little dealings with the outside world and knew only of the troubles outside in 'myths' and 'tales', but Pippin had learnt that these were not myths at all, and his rather inquisitive side therefore lead him to be prone to the ailment of mind wandering. 

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully to himself and explained. "I didn't mean to cause anymore trouble than there already is." From the shadows of a room behind Pippin a tall man robed in white, smoking a long pipe of weed that the hobbit had offered him came and stood next to him following his stare east but saying nothing. His appearance was one of a very old person who has years of knowledge and experience behind him but who wasn't tired and always ready and prepared for things to come. Pippin looked up at him, for hobbits are naturally small creatures, and continued.  
"Merry's angry at me isn't he Gandalf." He said.  
"No I don't think so," was the soft reply.  
"He was right though, what he said when we left. I always do things I shouldn't. I shouldn't have touched anything in Moria but I did and you wouldn't have died, and I shouldn't have tried to stop Frodo leaving because-."  
"Yes," Gandalf interrupted, "I admit that the incident in Moria was unfortunate however I am not dead." He smiled, "But of Frodo I do not know. Tell me."  
"Merry and I hid," Pippin explained, "As Gimli and Legolas told us too, in Amon Hen." He added to clarify. "When they heard the enemy come."  
"I see."  
"Frodo was waiting to leave us, I tried to stop him and we were seen by the Orcs. Merry warned me not to…"  
"And what happened after that?"  
"You know everything else." Pippin reminded the wizard but it seemed, he wished him to go on. Perhaps there was something he had forgotten to tell Gandalf or maybe the wizard wished to hear the story again.  
"Frodo escaped did he not?" Gandalf prompted. Pippin nodded in agreement. "And you and Meriadoc were captured to be found by Treebeard and myself-."  
"But Boromir died!" Pippin said quickly without realising why it was so important to say.  
"Yes… Yes he did." 

Gandalf took a moment before speaking. "The fellowship swore to protect Frodo, but through love to protect each other. Boromir could not control his desire for the ring and so he endangered the ringbearer; but it was not his hearts desire to do so for the weapon of the enemy corrupts even the bravest and most noble of men. And so to you he gave his life, you who were also protecting Frodo and would have done so to the very end. I told him a long time ago when he was lost like you, that many who die deserve life." Pippin nodded. "It is not always fair when those we care about and who care about us are taken. We must live with such things and continue on with what we have. If Treebeard is not mistaken it was you and Merry who began the destruction of Isengard, and his memory is long and true. Had you not been captured our place in this war would be quite different. Are you comforted?"  
"A little." Pippin admitted but in his heart he was still heavy with trouble. "Merry was right though wasn't he – the enemy thinks I have the ring."  
"Perhaps. But in that I believe we have favoured in the fortune. Our enemies' eye no longer looks to Frodo but to you. Yes this is a danger to be had; one that we all took when we joined this quest but the secrecy of the ringbearer's task is our priority. Through the palantir we now know Sauron means to strike Gondor and we can be prepared for it more than before. Meriadoc is not angry at you, he is worried." 

It was a thought that had yet to occur to the young Took. 

"Will I ever see him again?" He asked.  
"I should hope so." Gandalf nodded. "He is strong and will not give up so easily and I have no doubts that you are the same."  
Pippin smiled the first real smile in many hours.  
"I miss him. I miss everyone, but Merry and I were always together. We looked out for each other."  
"We all miss our friends, but we will be reunited soon enough. It is my hope that Rohan will come to our aid soon and I do not think Merry will stand to be left behind again." Pippin smiled again. "Now get some rest. I will need you awake and ready before the sun is up. If we are to be prepared for this battle it is not through Lord Denethor's will."  
Pippin looked curiously at the wizard. He had a look in his eye, one that Pippin hadn't seen for a long time. A look that told him Gandalf had a plan, one that the Steward would not likely favour. He left the balcony and settled into a blanket covering one of the beds in the room. "Good night then." He said. 

Gandalf lent against the balcony wall again and watched the fires of Barad-dûr burn slowly on the horizon wondering where Frodo was and if he had made the right decision to let him bear the ring. The news Faramir bought was both a comfort and not. At least they knew Frodo was alive and closer to achieving his goal but it was the path they took that worried the wizard. He didn't know what would happen in the next few days but there were some things of which he was certain.  
"Sleep well, young Peregrin Took. The enemy will not find you hear for I will protect you tonight." Met with silence Gandalf turned to see if the hobbit was listening. 

Pippin was already asleep. 


End file.
